The Biggest Crossover EVER!
by HelloDarknessMyOldFriend
Summary: First Story! When Chronos invites characters spanning multiple universes,what happens?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, just the story. Criticisms welcome! Also, FIRST STORY!WOOHOO!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Plan<strong>

A man stood on a balcony jutting out of the cliff. Grey water lapped slowly, almost too slowly, below it. The man himself was wearing a robe, his face being covered by the shadow of the hood. He stood there for a few seconds, then retreated into the darkened room behind him, and pulled his hood down. His face, was to say, literally ageless. His face kept on shifting into a young man, a weary adult, and an old man. The only discernible relationship was that they had gray hair and deep, knowledgeable eyes. He approached a glass bowl filled to the brim with water, events flashing through it. He mentally called Thanatos, and at once the room visibly darkened and the temperature decreased to just a few low degrees Celsius.

A being made out of shadows seem to come beside Thanatos, his head bowed. "Yes, my lord?" Chronos waved his hand, stating, "There is no need for such formalities, old friend." Thanatos lifted his head, allowing the few rays of light to hit his face. He had a skull for a head, with glowing, red eyes that seemed to emanate despair and everything deathly. Chronos nodded. "I will be hosting this little...event of mine, and I need you to kill anyone in the room." Thanatos had some questions, but knew it would not be answered. He nodded. "Of course. Anything else?"

"Call Somnus."

"The Roman form? Why? You usually call Greek-"

Chronos looked at him, his gray eyes seem to looking in his soul, if he had one. "That was an order, not a question, Thanatos." Thanatos visibly shrank back, and nodded. He dissolved into shadows and the room returned to normal. Chronos smiled thinly, but it did not seem to reach his eyes. "Let the games begin."

* * *

><p>R and R please! I hope you like this!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Hetalia

I can't believe it! Somebody put this on his/her updating list! Thank you so very much! Because I know she/he likes/writes Hetalia stories, I'm making Hetalia the first chapter!

Once again, please review!

* * *

><p>"So why are we here?"<p>

"Because of this, of course."

A young man with light blond hair, eyeglasses and ahoge stood up and gave a light grey envelope to a man in Chinese military uniform and black hair tied in a ponytail. He studied it curiously, and passed it to another man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He grabbed it aggressively and studied it like a detective. The envelope was void of all designs except for a clock with wings on the top right. "Italy," He murmured, alerting the young man in a blue uniform. "Huh?" Italy murmured, and without looking at the envelope, passed it to a slim man wearing a white naval uniform. He studied it intensely and passed it to a man with messy, short blond hair, saying, "It might be dangerous, England. Be careful." England raised a very thick eyebrow at this and looked at it for a while. Then he passed it to the original sender, saying, "So why don't **you** open it, America?" America smiled and said, "Of course! I'm the hero!" And opened it.

"What is that?"

"You sure that's safe?"

Murmurs were whispered around the room as the contents of the envelope spilled. There was a small, black box with a red button in the middle, and an elegantly folded letter. "Oh?" Italy said, finally waking up. He looked at the black box, and said, "Shiny." The man with the blond hair and blue eyes mentally facepalmed.

"Can't you keep quiet, Italy?"

"Why should I, Germany?"

"No reason."

"Mmm...Pasta..."

Germany facepalmed himself for real, and before anything could happen, Italy pressed the button.

* * *

><p>"WHA-"<p>

Everybody scrambled from their chairs as a swirling purple vortex opened in the center of the room. America looked shocked, and England tilted his head, as if this didn't surprise him. Germany facepalmed himself **once again**, and Italy looked shocked at what he had done.

And Italy stepped into the portal.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>ITALY<strong>_!"

"GERMANY, NO!"

"GET **OFF** ME, JAPAN!"

Japan held tight to Germany's uniform, stopping him from entering the portal. America got his shotgun, and said to England, "I'm going in. If anyone follows me, make sure they're **armed** and** ready**." England nodded yes and America stomped into the portal. Japan let go of Germany and Germany fell into the portal. Japan got his Oriental sword and charged in. "Well, this is a surprise." England said, and grabbed his cane. His cane suddenly elongated to form a sharp point at the end and a hilt at the other. It had transformed into a sword. "_Sacre-bleu!" _ France said, then smirked. He grabbed a pistol on a table and then grabbed a man in a scarf. "You're coming with me, Russia!" Russia smiled and grabbed his own pistol. Then they went in together. England sighed, and charged into the portal.

Then the portal closed altogether.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUN! So how will they get back? Tune in to the next chapter next week!<p>

Please review, by the way.


End file.
